Stranger in the Dark
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: Oneshot. What would have happened...if Anzu had woken up after Yami saved her from Kokurano...? Would she flee in fear from the dark avenger? Or...would she have the courage to meet him face to face?


**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH**

**Hi there ^_^! So, this is a Season 0 Revolution one-shot :). It's an alternate ending to that episode with the false psychic who knocks Anzu out with chloroform. I've decided to use the Japanese names in this so that it is consistent ^_^. **

**X**

"And over here we have a sleeping beauty…" the voice reached out to Anzu, though she felt as though her mind was a million miles away.

Her head was throbbing, sending waves of pain throughout her skull every time she even thought of forcing herself into consciousness. The girl wanted nothing more than to sink back into slumber…to let the beckoning darkness fully encompass her fleeting mind.

Anzu couldn't quite recall exactly what had happened…why she was here, lying on a cold, hard floor…why her mind was hovering between the world of awareness and oblivion. She remembered rough hands…a strong, choking smell…instant weakness…then, nothing. All the girl knew was that she was here in this odd state of mind…and she wasn't sure if she could snap out of it. Her mind flickered again…fading…fading…fading slowly into the black abyss…

"Anzu…." A hand reached out and tenderly touched her face. The skin was cool, sending relief as well as comfort throughout her body. There was something familiar about that hand…that voice…so powerful and deep, now soft and caring….

In that moment, everything that had happened came flooding back to Anzu. She remembered the false psychic, Kokurano…recalled how he had knocked her out with chloroform…and how that man, the one she had fallen in love with…had come to her rescue. The girl had vowed that she was going to see his face….and now she finally had her chance.

Anzu moaned softly and forced her brain to focus in on the world of reality. Her delicate hands curled into fists…and their sense of touch slowly returned. She could feel the hard classroom floor…and could feel the presence hovering over her protectively. The girl concentrated…and slowly began to absorb the sounds around her…or rather the lack of them. The building was eerily quiet, neither voice nor footstep penetrating the heavy silence. The air felt cold, further accentuating the already palpable hush.

Anzu groaned again and spread her hands flat on the floor, intending to push herself up. Her azure eyes fluttered open, revealing a world of contorted colors and shapes that made her want to close them again. Nauseating dizziness swam through her…but a sudden sound gave her the incentive to keep her eyes open. It was footsteps…frantic…retreating footsteps. The warmth of the shielding person perched over her vanished…and her heart pounded with desperation.

_"No…"_ the girl thought. "_I'm not going to miss him again…I'm going…to see his face…"_

Gritting her teeth in determination, Anzu braced her hands on the cold, unforgiving floor and thrust herself up into a sitting position. The entire world spun for a moment and she nearly fell back over…but she managed to keep her balance by hanging her head and willing the vertigo away. She breathed deeply and blinked for a few moments, then looked up as the room slowly swam back into focus.

The classroom…the place Anzu visited five days out of most every week and found to be dull but reasonably bright….looked completely different at the moment. The wide, square windows resting along one wall were currently shrouded with deep brown blinds, causing the entire room to appear eerily dark. What little light pierced the dusky covering, shone in thin bands against the far wall. That meager illumination did allow her to see the desks however.

They stood in strictly neat rows, bunched reasonably close together…but seeming far apart do to the coldness with which they were arranged. The desks were covered in scratches and idle words… "H + M" on Honda's desk… "School Sucks" on Jonouchi's…Yugi's was clean other than a few use marks and Anzu's was the same…however hers was engraved with one simple phrase. "Let's play a game…"the words made her heart thud whenever she thought of them.

Anzu got shakily to her feet, smoothed out her short blue skirt, and continued to scan her azure eyes over the dim room. The walls were a foreboding grey, the school masters believing that bright colors, designs, or posters would distract students from their work. A long bookcase rested against the wall parallel to the windows, its books arranged with meticulous care. The adjacent wall was object-free save for a large white screen used for showing holographic projections. That wall was always kept free of debris…so why was their a dark, unfamiliar shape lurking in the corner near the bookshelf?

The girl's heart pounded and she took an involuntary step backward. She cringed upon doing so, her steps seeming horribly loud in the soundless void. Anzu could barely make out that mysterious shape, its outline hidden in a blanket of shadows. However she could see a vaguely humanoid figure. Somehow…seeing the form sent a shiver down her spine…yet she found herself allured to it.

Anzu stepped forward a few paces and gasped when the figure moved. It jerked harshly and moved away from the bookshelf, searching for some source of escape…and seeming agitated when it could fine none. Anzu swallowed hard. She briefly wondered if this entity…possibly the man who kept coming to her rescue…was dangerous. He would have to be with all the terrifying judgments he cast on evildoers. Even so…he had rescued her time and time again…and she did want to meet him.

"Wait…" the girl stretched out her hand which looked white in the darkness. "Please don't run away…I…I want to thank you."

The figure froze…and Anzu knew that it was…it had to be…the one who had watched over her. She could see him a little better now that she was closer…a thin, yet muscled figure…clothing that fit with a dark rebelliousness…and slickly spiked hair that seemed oddly familiar.

Anzu squinted. "I can't quite see you…can you step into the light?"

The stranger made a slow, deliberate movement that Anzu soon realized was a negative shake of the head. "I cannot…." He said in that deep, alluring voice she had grown to love. "The light…does not suit me. Perhaps…you could step here into the darkness…?"

Anzu's heart was pounding. She stared at that rigid, shadowed figure, feeling fear as well as excitement bubble up inside her. She was one step…one breath away from solving the most influential mystery of her sixteen-year-old life. All she had to do was step out of the past…and into the future.

The girl started to move forward…but fear arrested her thudding heart. What was she thinking? Was she really going to walk into the darkness…into the mercy of this sinister stranger? Despite the fact that he had rescued her…had driven her to fall deeply in love with him…he was still exactly what he appeared to be…a dark stranger.

Before the doubts could fully encompass Anzu's heart, however, the figure's hands shot out and seized hers. They were cool to the touch…and strikingly pale. She gasped as he pulled her forward…and found herself staring into the most hypnotic eyes she'd ever beheld. They were rimmed with obsidian lashes…and their irises were the color of freshly drawn blood. They were deep and alluring with a startling intelligence…and an almost supernatural intensity that seemed to gaze straight into her soul.

Anzu stood, frozen in place as those gems of fire clashed with her icy orbs. His hands did not have a tight hold on her…yet somehow she felt as if she were trapped, unable to move from his grasp. He searched her eyes for a moment longer…then let go of her hands and leaned back a little, apparently finding what he was looking for…but not saying exactly what that was.

With the slight distance between them, Anzu could finally make out the stranger's face. He was a youth around her age and height with pale skin, red eyes…and spiked hair of crimson and obsidian. Blonde bangs framed his chiseled face, and his slim body was clothed in the usual uniform of Domino City male students. The blue and black stood out against his white skin, somehow looking darker than the clothing worn by other students. In spite of this youth's distinctive appearance, there was one name that came to mind when the girl beheld that new…and familiar face.

"Yugi?"

A smile twisted those firmly set lips, warming his harsh yet handsome face. "Almost…" he murmured and Anzu was not surprised by the answer.

It was quite obvious that he wasn't Yugi. Yugi Mutou did not posses this darkness…this intensity…this alluring aura of danger. Yet somehow…he was Yugi. The girl's head spun with the contradictions.

Anzu let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding and turned to look at the youth again. His face had lost its smile, returning to that severe expression.

"What do you call yourself?"

He didn't answer right away, averting his eyes and apparently thinking of the best possible response. After a moment's contemplation, he said, "I have been called many things through the ages…but the name 'Yami' suits be best."

Yami…fitting for this stranger in the darkness. However, Anzu found that she was not at all afraid anymore. Now…she was drawn to him. With a mere second of hesitation, the brunette carefully reached out and stroked Yami's blonde bangs away from his face. He tensed at the action at first…but relaxed when her hand settled tenderly on his cheek.

"You've saved me so many times…." Anzu murmured, rubbing her thumb against his cool skin. "…I'm so glad I can finally thank you…"

The youth's hand reached up and ran over her pink uniform-clad shoulder. It traveled down her arm until it stopped at her wrist, grasping it gently.

"There is no need to thank me, Anzu…" Yami murmured, his deep, charismatic voice sending shivers down the girl's spine. "…I would never let anything happen to you."

They stayed in the position for several moments…until the beautiful stranger's blood eyes suddenly flashed open. They gleamed with excitement…boldness…danger. Suddenly, Yami clasped both of her wrists and spun her around, pressing her against the classroom wall. Anzu gasped in surprise…but otherwise made no move to stop him. Her breath caught in her throat and she stayed very still, transfixed by the killer's eyes of blood that stared back at her.

Yami's entire appearance was deadly…the ghostly white skin…the sharp, deadly-looking hair…the slim body clad in dark clothing…that harsh yet handsome face…and of course the eyes that shone with something not far from primal instinct. In spite of that however…the brunette felt no fear. She was completely at his mercy…here in the darkness…and not a single tremor shook her petite form.

Yami leaned in and whispered into her ear, "…Are you afraid of me…?"

Anzu shivered as his hot breath brushed her face. "No…." she whispered.

"You should be…" he pinned her wrists against the wall above her, trapping her with his slim form. "I am dangerous…I am the stranger they always talk about…the one who hides in the shadows…"

"Then…let me bring you into the light…" Anzu replied, sapphire eyes half-lidded. "Or…you can drag me down to the darkness…"

"I've always preferred darkness over light," Yami growled, right before he crashed his lips against hers.

In that moment, Anzu felt as if she had been consumed by the shadows…and she loved every minute of it. Yami's spiced lips moved against hers roughly and hungrily and she felt as though she were drowning in the abyss of heated passion. His hands ran through her silky, chocolate hair while hers wound around his neck, melding as close to each other as possible. When the thirst for oxygen made itself known, they broke apart and pressed their foreheads together as they gulped in the cool air.

By now, Anzu's eyes had fully adjusted to the shadows and she found herself staring straight into the fiery orbs of the dark youth. Yami slid his hands down to her hips, his lips bumping hers as he spoke.

"Why do you trust me?" Yami asked, his voice low and slightly raspy with the primal ardency. "Why would you trust a stranger from the blackest depths of darkness?"

"Everyone's a stranger until you get to know them…" Anzu replied coolly, slipping her hands into his sharp hair. "I for one…am very much looking forward…to getting to know you."

**And there we have the way I wish that episode had ended XD. I hope you liked and please review ^_^! Please no flames.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH**


End file.
